Short But Sweet
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: This is set in the beginning of HoA, when only Fabian and Nina were working on the mystery. This is a little Fabina one-shot. Warning; has fluff!


**Hey, I bet some of you saw this in my other story, Secrets Revealed? Well, I discontinued it. I was stuck on it. But I got so many great reviews for the first chapter, I decided to make it a one-shot. Also, this is set in the beginning of the mystery, when only Nina and Fabian were doing it, and "Sibuna" wasn't created yet.**

**Also, I need to give credit to xforeverlovex21, who helped me edit the story and gave me guidance. Thanks! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Oh, hello Nina," Patricia sneered as Nina came into the room, taking her seat. 

"Hello Patricia," Nina replied politely, nodding her head to acknowledge her presence. "How are you?" 

"Hm," Patricia snorted, putting her head down to take a bite of her food, still staring angrily at Nina. 

Nina, giving a wary smile, picked up her fork to start eating the food-or pancakes- laid out in front of her. After a few bites she heard footsteps and Jerome's voice say,

"Hello Fabian. I expect you're going to take your spot by Nina?" Jerome smirked, waiting for a reaction. 

"What are you talking about? That's where I always sit," Fabian replied, irritated, but his cheeks tinged with red. 

Jerome smirked again, rolled his eyes, and continued eating his food. Soon everyone was done, and when they were ready to walk to school and out the door, Nina ran up to Fabian. 

"Fabian, can I talk to you? It's about the you-know-what," Nina smiled as she looked at her friend. 

"Sure," Fabian smiled back and nodded, continuing to walk. 

"Well, I was thinking…should we try the stair step, or go back to your uncle-?" Nina was cut off as Fabian interrupted. 

"Ugh, no," Fabian muttered, covering his face with his hand. "Not that again." 

"Why? Embarrassed?" Nina joked and laughed. While she was laughing, though, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she tripped unexpectedly. 

Fabian kept her by falling, though, by quickly stepping in front of her and putting his arms around her, stopping her sudden fall and making her stop. As he did that, though, the position ended up that Nina was in Fabian's chest, Fabian's arms thrown around her. 

"Getting cozy?" Jerome asked, coming up from behind and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to make a move?" Jerome smirked, as he seemed to be doing a lot. 

"What? No!" Fabian and Nina exclaimed as they leapt away from each other. Fabian still had his arm around Nina's waist and Nina tried hard not to blush as she said, "Why-why would you think that?" 

"Oh, silly me, I must have been mistaken," Jerome chuckled as he paced around them, like a shark would circle its prey. "I thought you were pulling moves on each other. It was silly of me to think that, was it not?" Jerome raised his voice so to call over Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, and Amber who were a little way's back. 

"What are you talking about, Jerome?" Patricia asked her house mate as she walked up and looked at Nina in disgust. 

"Oh, did you not see?" said Jerome, pretending to be surprised. "I would've thought with your eagle eyes, always staring daggers." 

"See what?" Patricia hissed, ignoring the last comment and glaring at Jerome. 

"Why, these two of course!" Jerome replied, waving his hand toward the embarrassed Nina and Fabian who were still standing there awkwardly. 

"Oh, and what about these two?" Patricia spat the last part, glaring at Nina and Fabian from the corner of her eye, with, as Jerome called it, her eagle eye(s). 

"Why, didn't you see what they were doing?" Jerome gasped, making a mock surprised look. 

"What? Snogging, I expect," Patricia snorted, still glaring at the two. 

"Maybe," Jerome sighed, obviously enjoying toying with her. 

"What? Were they holding hands?" Alfie asked as he came closer so he could hear what Jerome was saying better. 

"Possibly," Jerome flashed his signature smirk, which Nina had now become to know very well. 

"Were they saying they like each other?" Amber said, inching closer. 

"Were they hugging?" Mick came closer. 

"Were they calling each other cute nicknames?" Mara said, widening her eyes. 

"Why don't you ask them?" Jerome smirked again, walking away, obviously proud at the disruption he had just caused and the work he just did. 

"Well?" Amber turned towards Nina and Fabian, the other residents following suit. 

"Yeah Nina, well?" Patricia sneered, smirking at them. 

"I-" Nina began, but was cut off by Fabian as he began talking. 

"Do you really believe what Jerome says? You know what he's like," Fabian pointed out, glaring at them sternly. 

"Well…why not?" Alfie asked this as he walked forward so he could be face to face with Fabian. 

"Why should you?" Fabian shot back, still looking at him sternly. 

"…" Without having anything to say back, Alfie turned and fled down the path after Jerome. 

"Well, if his best friend can't believe him, why should we?" Mara turned away from the group and went after Alfie down the trail, followed by Amber and Mick and a hesitant and still angry Patricia. 

"Whew," Nina laughed when they were out of earshot, "that was close. Thanks, Fabian." She said and noticed his arm around her. She blushed like mad. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and leaned in for a kiss. They continued kissing for a few minutes and then pulled apart. 

"Nina... I've wanted to tell you this for a while... I love you." Fabian said looking straight at Nina. She smiled back. 

"I love you too." She said. And they sealed it with a perfect kiss...

**See, wasn't that much better than the old version? Well, the only way I can know what you thought about that is if your review! So do it! Flames will be used to burn the Cup of Ankh…and we don't want that, now do we? ;P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
